Fall For You
by Pharanna
Summary: This is basically a musical. And I know it sounds like a weird thing to be writing about but I would love it if you give it a chance. So please don’t judge it just because it is a musical please read it and review. Thanks. Read more about it inside. R
1. Authors note

This is basically a musical

This is basically a musical. And I know it sounds like a weird thing to be writing about but I would love it if you give it a chance. The situation that happens between the two best friends (not the love connection a different one) is so real and in your face and it was inspired by something I went through (again not the love connection part) I would love it all if you gave it a chance. I think some of you will really like it even the songs I am using, and no they are not songs I wrote they are by actual bands. But I love the idea of the play I think it is great and I think it is also time someone started writing about something that can and probably will happen to you with in your life time. So please don't judge it just because it is a musical please read it and review. Thanks

-Pharanna


	2. Scene 1

Now this is just a little tiny scene but read the next ones so you get the feel of the actual play

**Now this is just a little tiny scene but read the next ones so you get the feel of the actual play. I am trying my best to describe what it looks like and everything. Just remember to read and review please**

**-Pharanna**

Scene 1

Narrator: High School was one of the best things in my life. It was filled with so much excitement it was hard not to get wrapped up in. But of course your friends make it all worth while. They will always help you through it. But there is one story I remember more then any other story. It is the story of to best friends.

(Just imagine the music playing after that was said

And credit's are rolling)

Narrator: I have never in my whole life seen a relationship like this. They were so close. But there story is what lead to there future. There story as horrible is it may seem was the beginning of everything for them

(Imagine a hallway filled with a group of 10 freshmen students

All eating lunch)

Narrator: The story of Shane and Juliet!

(Play some more music)

(A school bell rings telling lunch is over)

(Shane walks up to Juliet)

Shane: I guess I will see you tomorrow Juliet

Juliet: I guess you will

(Shane walks away)

(Credit's finish rolling)


	3. Scene 2

Scene 2

Scene 2

Narrator: It all started in 6th grade when they first met. You could tell they were going to be best friends right away, there was just something about them.

(Show a middle school with kids running around everywhere)

(Show Little Denise and Little Juliet talking)

(Little Shane running after them)

Little Shane: Denise! Denise!

Little Denise: What do you want Shane?

Little Shane: Who is this? (points to little Juliet)

Little Denise: This is my friend.

Little Shane: What's her name?

Little Denise (tuning to Juliet): I wouldn't tell him your name if I were you. He will find some way to use it against you.

Little Shane: What's your name? (turning to Juliet)

Little Juliet: Shirley.

Narrator: He never believed that, but he found out later on, when they also found out they had like every class together.

Narrator: (Well she narrator is saying this just imagine you seeing Shay and Juliet growing up to when they started high school) Ever since that day in 6th grade they were best friends and still are.

(Back to high school)

Juliet: Shay give me my money!

Shay: Why should I?

Juliet: Shay!

Cassi: Oh come on Shay!

Juliet: You could help Ray please

Narrator: Now Ray was new this year and him and Shane became very good friends.

Ray: Come on Shay just give her the money I will give you some of my money if you leave her alone.

(Shane gives back money to Juliet)

Juliet: Thanks.

Narrator: Shane always acted like this to Juliet. But some how she still called him her friend. In till one day something happened. A conversation that was misunderstood. That left them both utterly miserable.


	4. Scene 3

Okay I have come out with another chapter

**Okay I have come out with another chapter. This one actually has a musical part finally. But there is not going to be a song in every chapter just to let you guys know. I suggest you also listen to the song so you can get the feel of the situation and the characters. **

**-Pharanna**

**Scene 3**

(Imagine the hall filled with the same 10 people

All eating lunch)

Juliet: So Shane how was your day?

Shane: Pretty good.

Juliet: Yeah mine was good… I aced my test in math.

Shane: Hey Ray have you seen Laurence and Terry. They said they were going to come up here for lunch.

Ray: No I haven't!

Shane: Oh there they are.

(Laurence and Terry come down the hall)

Shane: Dude Terry I found out where to get some.

(Juliet looks curiously at Shane)

Terry: What do you mean Shane? I have no idea what you are talking about?

Shane: My neighbors little sisters boyfriend has some and he said I can buy some from him.

Terry: Oh you mean the weed Shane?

Juliet: What?

Shane: Thanks guys. She wasn't supposed to hear that. Now she is going to kill me.

Laurence: Dude I am out of here.

Terry: Me too. Don't need a freak scene.

(Terry and Laurence leave)

Juliet: Shane?

Shane: Don't worry about it Juliet it is nothing.

Juliet: Nothing Shane. Weed is nothing.

Shane: If you are going to speak so loud can we go somewhere else

Juliet: Fine.

(Juliet and Shane get up)

(They walk down the hall into a secluded hallway)

Shane: Juliet you don't understand.

Juliet: Weed Shane Weed. What the hell are you thinking. It's dangerous. It can kill you, it probably will.

Shane: Juliet calm down it is nothing nothing at all.

Juliet: Shane I don't want anything to happen to you. This is killing you.

Shane: It is not a bug deal

Juliet: Weed is a big deal Shane.

(both of them stand there in an awkward silence

Juliet starts to sing)

(Song by My Chemical Romance

Called Famous Last Words)

Juliet: Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your...

And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change...

So many  
Bright lights, they cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete

A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak

Shane: am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
'Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I say

Juliet: I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

Shane: I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

Juliet: I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

Shane and Juliet: I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

Shane: I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

(A Bell Rings

The Secluded hallway fills with people

Shane and Juliet go separate ways)


	5. Scene 4

Scene 4

Scene 4

(School Bell Rings)

(Kids Running on to the bus)

(Juliet sitting in a seat on the bus)

(Shane walks onto the bus)

(Shane Sits in the seat in front of Juliet)

Shane (awkwardly): Hey Juliet

Juliet: Hey. (Looks away from him when she says that)

Shane: I never meant to make you upset, or to worry you.

Juliet: Okay whatever!

Shane: Juliet please! I really didn't.

Juliet: Okay Shane I believe you. Will you please leave me alone now? I would like I nice silent bus ride home.

Shane: Don't be like that.

Juliet: What do you mean? Like what?

Shane: Like this. You're acting like a snotty little brat. You don't know everything. It is not as bad as you think. It really isn't.

Juliet: Not as bad as I think Shane? Really? It is weed!! I don't think it could get much worse then that. (Juliet finally looks up at Shane) It's dangerous, don't you know that? It's not something you can do without a care in the world. Think of what it is doing to you.

Shane: Really it is not a big deal. It's just like a cigarette, nothing new.

Juliet: Like a cigarette? You are kidding me? Are you really that stupid? I guess all that smoke is really getting into your head. It's way worse. 4 times as worse.

Shane: So…

Juliet: So! There is more to it then what you know Shane. Everything is different. Everything.

Shane: Why are you over reacting to this? Why are you acting like this?

(Song starts

The Rocket Summer

Taken Aback)

Juliet: It's been two whole years.  
Since you and I shared fears.  
Two-thirty A.M. talking to sleep inside that diner.  
And now in your eyes, I can't find you.

Sorry That I'm taken aback.  
But, how I am, you never ask.  
And I don't need such sympathy,  
But a care would be, so woah woah  
Nice to have once in awhile.  
You mean more to me, than I could ever tell.  
So sorry that, I'm taken aback  
But I just can't help it.

Small town, we just ride  
Holding on to what we have inside.  
But now its never here.  
So should I get near?  
You and I both know the culprit.  
Cause now in your eyes, I can't find you.

Sorry That I'm taken aback.  
But, how I am, you never ask.  
And I don't need such sympathy,  
But a care would be, so woah woah  
Nice to have once in awhile.  
You mean more to me, than I could ever tell.  
So sorry that, I'm taken aback  
But I just can't help it.

Shane: Someday this will go away.  
And everything I am, will just leave and stay  
And I won't bend, you will understand  
It's not everything I am, my dear only friend.

Juliet: Sorry That I'm taken aback.  
But, how I am, you never ask.  
And I don't need such sympathy,  
But a care would be, so woah woah  
Nice to have once in awhile.  
You mean more to me, than I could ever tell.  
So sorry that, I'm taken aback  
But I just can't help it.

Juliet: See Shane it is just not nothing to me it is everything and everything has changed now because I know your little secret. My whole perspective of you has changed, my opinion of you has changed too. I thought you were better then this Shane I thought you knew better then to not be stupid and do stuff like this. But then again I was only wishing and you are you so you can do what you want. But you have to know that I will not stand by your decision because at least I know what your doing is wrong. But do you know Shane? Do you really know if you are doing something wrong? (Bus stops Juliet gets up and walks off the bus.)

(Shane sits on the bus waiting to get off)

(Music starts)

(Secondhand Serenade

Why)

Shane: The buttons on my phone are worn thin  
I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in.  
But I've broken all my promises to you  
I've broken all my promises to you. (Sings this while getting off the bus)

Juliet: (Sings this while walking home)

Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?

A phrasing that's a single tear,  
Is harder than I ever feared  
And you were left feeling so alone.  
Because these days aren't easy

Shane: (Sings while walking home)

Like they have been once before  
These days aren't easy anymore.

Juliet: (Sings while walking home still)

Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?

I should have known this wasn't real  
And fought it off and fought to feel  
What matters most? Everything  
That you feel while listening to every word that I sing.  
I promise you I will bring you home  
I will bring you home.

Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?

Shane and Juliet: (Both inside there houses now)

Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?


	6. Scene 5

Scene 5

Okay this is a very important scene and it is my fav. I love it a lot. There is a part where Shane is singing and Juliet is talking so i bolded the lines where they are singing. Please review i really want to know what you guys think please.

**-Pharanna**

**Scene 5**

(This scene takes place 2 weeks later)

Narrator: Juliet and Shane didn't talk to each other for 2 weeks after that, which for them was the worst thing. They both told themselves that they couldn't face each other. They wouldn't be able to talk to each other. And eventually Shane started hanging out with Laurence and Terry more. But one day Shane decided to turn everything around for the best, so he went and talked to Terry and Laurence.

(Terry and Laurence are in an abandon alley)

(Shane walks up to them)

Terry: There you are Shane.

Laurence: We thought you were going to ditch us.

Shane: Hey (he sounds like he is just out of it)

Terry: Are you okay Shane. You sound… depressed. Is it because of that silly girl Juliet I think her name was.

Laurence: Just forget her Shane she is nothing. Nothing at all. She lives in a different world then us.

Shane: (Upset now and kind of yelling) Don't you dare call her silly and she is nothing Laurence. She is everything. You guys know that.

Terry: She doesn't know you like we do though.

Shane: (after a short pause) No, it is you two that don't know me.

Laurence: (Pulls a bag of weed out of his pocket) Just have some of this it will make you feel much better. You'll forget everything.

Shane: I don't want that stuff. (nocks it out of Laurence's hand)

Terry: Shane! What the hell! It's just weed.

Shane: I have been thinking about this lately. And you know what Juliet is right, this isn't good for me and it is not good for anyone else. So I am going to quit.

Terry: Why would you even do that Shane?

Shane: For her.

Laurence: For Juliet?

Shane: Yes. I miss not being around her and the only way I think I can talk to her is if I honestly quit.

Terry: It's just a girl Shane! Don't let her change your life.

Shane: She is not just any girl. She's Juliet. She is such an amazing person and I am so stupid to not see that. To treat her like this. She does not deserve this, and I don't want her to worry about me anymore. I can't stand not talking to her. I can't stand not being near her. It is killing me. I miss her so much… I just want her in my life again and if it means quiting then I will quit… for her.

Terry: Don't honestly tell me you are actually falling for this girl?

Shane: (pauses to think) You know what I think I am, not wait I did along time ago I was just an idiot for not seeing it. For not seeing her right in front of me. She was always there for me. So why can't I be there for her.

Terry: Shane, she is not one of us.

Shane: She is human isn't she??

Terry: Well yeah but…

Shane: I don't want to hear it.

Laurence: What are you going to tell her?

Shane: I am going to tell her that it was all a lie and I never did smoke weed. She doesn't have to know that.

Terry: Think about what you are doing Shane.

Shane: For the first time I am thinking.

(Shane walks away

Leaving Laurence and Terry clueless)

Narrator: The next day at school things got even more interesting… not for the best and not for the worst. It all just seemed to happen.

(This takes place in a empty hallway)

(Shane is walking back and forth across the hallway)

(Juliet comes out of her classroom and walks toward the bathrooms

In Shane's direction)

Shane: Juliet! (Juliet ignores Shane) Juliet!

Juliet: What Shane?

Shane: It's nice to hear your voice Juliet.

Juliet: What do you want Shane? I am trying to get to the bathroom.

Shane: I need to talk to you Juliet.

Juliet: Now is not the best time.

Shane: I can't wait longer Juliet

Juliet: Shane I don't want to talk to you.

Shane: Why not? Please I need to talk to you.

Juliet: No Shane (Juliet tries to walk to the bathrooms but Shane blocks her from going in) Shane!

Shane: I just one minute please

Juliet: You have one minute.

(Secondhand Serenade Starts with Fall For you)

Shane: **The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**

Juliet: Aren't we?

Shane: **Could it be that we have been this way before**

Juliet: I don't remember when

Shane: **I know you don't think that I am trying**

Juliet: When do you try?

Shane: **I know you're wearing thin down to the core**

Juliet: I am on the edge

Shane: **But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find**

Juliet: (has a change of heart and she starts to feel something for him)

**This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you i'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh**

**But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible**

**So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cuz talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep**

Shane: **Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

Shane and Juliet:

**Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl/guy like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find**

Juliet: I have to go.

(Juliet leaves to go back to class)

Shane: Juliet!

Juliet: (turns around) What?

Shane: I am not running away from you this time.

(Juliet smiles and turns to go back into her class)

(Shane smiles and goes to his class)


End file.
